


See You Next Season

by AstriferousSprite



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: (s), 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Excessive Drinking, F/F, I'll just see myself out, Jewish Character, and partying, fucking Episode, it’s based off Episode Choose Your Story of all things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 14:41:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8988412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstriferousSprite/pseuds/AstriferousSprite
Summary: Rey and Jess only ever seem to meet during the holidays.Or: Five times Rey and Jessika almost fell in love, and one time they did.





	

**Author's Note:**

> happy almost hanukkah! [I would like to publicly apologize in advance for this shit](http://episodechooseyourstory.tumblr.com/post/153528148194/what-would-you-do-you-choose-what-path-your)  
> anyways, have some holiday lesbians  
> (also, second crackfic of the week? jesus, i'm on a roll)

The first time Rey kissed Jess was at Poe Dameron’s New Year’s party.

The sun was shining brightly when she woke up. Still groggy from sleep, she yawned and rolled over to her left, where she bumped into—

_Waitasecond._

She looked to her side, and then nearly stopped breathing.

Because there was a ridiculously hot girl sleeping soundly next to her.

Rey found herself gaping at the stranger, from her smudged red lips, to the way her black hair fell in gorgeous waves across the pillows. Her head was tilted to that side, revealing what appeared to be a hickey (did _she_ do that?), and someone (Rey??) had left lipstick-coated kisses all over her face and neck.

In the same shade that Rey had worn last night.

In a panic, Rey quickly felt up her chest to make sure that her shirt was still on. Satisfied that it was, she slumped back onto the pillows, dazed and trying to remember what had happened last night. Blurry memories went through her mind: _Hi, I'm Jess, nice to meet you Rey, wow you're hot, wanna go upstairs to—_

And that's when the pretty girl— _Jess_ —stirred.

“Morning.” She stretched her arms up, yawning.

“G-good morning,” stammered Rey, desperately trying not to focus on the way her thin camisole perfectly outlined her breasts.

Jess ignored her, instead brushing stray hairs out of her face. “Sleep good?”

“Yeah, um, I was just…leaving.”

“That's alright,” said Jess as Rey hastily threw back the blanket and got out of bed.

“See ya,” she muttered, pulling on her pants and running out of the apartment. “Oh, _fuck._ ”

 

The second time Rey kissed Jess was on St. Patrick's.

“So, I don’t have to get drunk tonight?” she asked Poe almost as soon as she arrived.

“Nah, it’s cool.” He took another swig straight from a bottle of some local craft beer. “I mean, if you want to get completely wasted, I’m not gonna stop you, but you do whatever ya want.” He smiled brightly, patting her shoulder. “You’re fine, buddy.”

“Got it,” she muttered, eyeing his drink. “I, uh, think I’ll have some of whatever you’ve got there.”

“Elysian, it’s the shit,” he said, winking and retreating to the kitchen. “Coming right up!”

“Alright.” Sighing, Rey collapsed onto the couch, next to her friend. “I think I made a mistake coming here.”

“What do you mean?” asked Finn, hands folded between his knees.

“I mean—” She was interrupted by Poe handing her a red solo cup. “Oh, thank you.”

“No problem,” he said with a grin, before quickly kissing Finn on the cheek and walking over to someone calling his name.

“See?” she continued, gesturing at Finn, who was now grinning like a smitten loser. “At least you’re close with some of these people. I don’t know anyone here.”

“You know _Poe_.”

“I know that he’s your boyfriend who throws parties sometimes,” she shot back, gesturing with her drink. “That doesn’t count."

He shrugged. “I think it counts for something.”

“If you say so.” Rey paused to take a sip of her beer.

The rest of the night was pretty uneventful. Beer was drunk, bad jokes were swapped between friends, Poe was telling drunken stories in nothing but his boxers. Eventually, he ended up climbing onto his table and belting out every drinking song he could think of, all ridiculously off-key, while his friends (and Rey) egged him on. Basically, a typical Dameron party.

“Alright, off to bed with you,” said Finn, pulling Poe off the table as he loudly slurred what sounded like “Hava Nagila.” “You’re totally wasted.”

“ _Unfair,_ ” he protested as Finn dragged him away to his room.

“Jesus fucking Christ.”

Rey turned to see a _very familiar girl_ crossing her arms.

“See, this is what I have to put up with every day,” said Jess, rolling her eyes. “Kind of an idiot sometimes, if you ask me. At least he pays rent on time.”

“That’s good,” said Rey, chuckling nervously.

“I know, right?” Jess snorted, batting back a lock of her (perfect) hair. “I’d marry him if I, you know, was into that sort of thing.”

Rey was sweating nervously “R-right.”

“Unfortunately, I’m gay as hell.”

Rey took another swig of beer, hoping that liquid courage would help her. “How is that unfortunate?” She smiled in what she hoped was a friendly and/or seductive manner. “I’d think any girl would feel quite lucky to find herself with you.”

“Aw, shit.” Jess grinned, blushing from what Rey hoped was her. “You can’t stop the smooth talk, can you?”

“Unfortunately,” said Rey, grinning.

“Oh, _I_ think that any girl would feel _quite lucky_ to find herself at the end of—” She was interrupted by Rey moving in and putting her hands on her waist. “Ok, this is happening.”

Rey’s face heated up. “Is this bad?”

“ _Fuck_ no,” said Jess. “I was just thinking we should go…”

“Somewhere more private?” she whispered. “Sounds good.”

“Let’s go.”

Once upstairs, Rey finally found the courage to back Jess up against a wall. “Better?”

“Less talk, more fuck,” whispered Jess, leaning in and sloppily fitting their mouths together.

Rey moaned with enthusiasm, kissing the other girl deeply and grabbing her waist. She responded by pressing her body flush against Rey’s, moving her hands down her body, and then…

Rey woke up in Jess’s bed again the next morning.

For the second time, she rolled over only to collide with a half-naked sleeping girl with black hair and smudged lipstick.

“Hmm—” Jess’s eyes flew open, and immediately darted to Rey. “Oh, um. G’morning.”

“Yeah, morning.”

Jess rubbed her head. “So, that happened.”

“We really have to stop meeting like this,” said Rey, feeling around on the floor for her pants. “It's getting weird.”

 

The third time Rey kissed Jess was a completely conscious decision on her part.

“This is dumb,” she said to Finn, hugging her knees as they sat on the grass. “No one does Fourth of July picnics anymore.”

“Evidently, you’re wrong,” he said, widely gesturing to the assortment of people sitting and/or lying down under the stars. “Oh, and look who’s here.”

Poe Dameron (naturally) walked up to where they were stationed, with a six-pack of beer in one hand and an honest-to-god picnic basket in the other. “You came!”

“Course we did,” said Finn, standing up to properly greet his boyfriend with a kiss. “Rey almost didn’t, though. Said she had “better things” to do.”

“I do!” she exclaimed, ignoring his completely unnecessary air quotes. “I have so many more things I could be doing besides sitting outside and looking at fireworks.”

“What a shame,” said someone standing next to Poe. “I would have been _so_ lonely tonight.”

_Fuck._

“I-I mean,” she stammered as Jess continued to look her over with a bemused expression. “I just thought…I mean, I didn’t know that you’d, eh, be here…”

She chuckled nervously, silently wishing for death.

“Nice try,” said Jess, crossing her arms. “You don’t need to suck up to me, babe. I’m just messing with you.”

“Shit.” Rey looked down at the grass. “Yeah, ok, I just didn’t feel like coming.”

“ _There_ we go.”

Awkward silence.

“…anyways, who wants falafel?” said Poe loudly, setting the basket down. “There’s lots of falafel.”

“Yes, please,” said Rey, scooting over to where he was unpacking their dinner.

The next few minutes were awkwardly silent as they ate in relative darkness.

As they were beginning to unpack the beer, something silvery sparkled in the sky.

“Look look _look!_ ” said Finn, excitedly tugging on Rey’s arm as the first fireworks exploded in the sky. “It’s starting!”

“I see it,” she whispered back, trying not to reveal how excited she was.

The display continued to illuminate the sky in dazzling colors, as the crowd oo-ed and ah-ed at the right moments.

Rey, embarrassed at her outburst earlier, scooted closer to Jess, laying her head on her shoulder. Miraculously, Jess let her.

“The fireworks really are something, huh?” she said as another burst of green dazzled above them. “They’re gorgeous tonight.”

“Yeah,” muttered Rey. “Not as pretty as you, though.”

“You’re kidding.” Jess looked down at her. “That’s so cheesy of you.”

“Well, I thought it was appropriate,” said Rey, blushing.

“I’m not complaining, it’s kinda cute.” She smiled. “Not as cute as you, though.”

“You’re not allowed to steal my pickup lines,” said Rey, grinning.

“Make me,” she said in a low voice, leaning in.

“With pleasure,” whispered Rey, feeling butterflies dance in her stomach as she angled her head up.

She could hardly hear the fireworks as their lips met. Jess cupped her face in her hands as she kissed her, sweetly and gently and perfectly.

Her head was spinning.

She never wanted it to end—

“Get a room!”

Rey pulled away from Jess hastily as Finn swatted her shoulder. “Ah.”

“Good idea, though,” Jess whispered, winking, as her face shone in red and blue. “Wanna ditch these nerds and head back to mine?”

Rey suddenly felt giddy all over again.

 

The fourth time Rey kissed Jess, Poe Dameron didn’t have to set it up.

“You really went all out,” said Jess, looking around at the various paper decorations and fairy lights she had strung around her small apartment.

“Well, if I’m having a party, I’m going to have it properly,” said Rey, crossing her arms. “I just hope everyone else is satisfied.”

Jess looked around the room, where their few shared friends (i.e. Finn and Poe) were busy eating hors d’oeuvres and making crude pumpkin-related jokes. “You know, I think you did just fine.”

“I’m glad to hear it.”

At that moment, the music decided to change.

And Rey had an idea.

“Do you know how to do the mashed potato?” she asked Jess, as “Monster Mash” began playing. Jess shook her head.

Rey grinned. “Wanna learn how?”

“ _Yes._ ”

“Alright.” Rey moved to face Jess. “So first, you wanna start with your heels together and your toes apart, like _this._ ” Jess shifted her feet to match Rey’s. “Good. And then you just swing your heels out—” Here she demonstrated swinging her heels, and brought them back in. “—like _that._ ”

“Like this?” Jess tried to go for a few rounds.

“Yeah, exactly. And then if you _really_ wanna get fancy, you _kick_ one of your legs out instead of just swinging,” said Rey, and began demonstrating as Bobby Pickett warbled about the graveyard smash. “And there you go!”

“Huh.” Jess began to dance along, grinning. “Yo, how do you know about this?”

“My Zayde’s obsessed with old dance crazes,” she said, swinging her arms around as they danced.

“Zayde?”

“My grandpa.” Rey noticed that Jess had shifted position, with her back now facing Rey. “You should meet him, he’s lovely.”

“So _that’s_ where you got that,” said Jess, and—ok, she was grinding on Rey now. Not like that was a problem.

Instinctively, she threw her hands around Jess’s waist, as they gave up on dancing and just started swaying around each other.

“I’m kinkshaming,” yelled Finn, throwing a Cheeto at the two of them. Jess just threw her head back and laughed.

“Come on, Rey, let’s get away from these nerds.”

Once in her room, they collapsed onto the bed.

“It’s almost scary how this always happens,” said Rey, as Jess straddled her.

“Less talk, more horizontal monster mash,” whispered Jess, beckoning to Rey to lift her arms up as she slid her shirt off with ease.

“Can’t believe you— _oh,_ ” she gasped, drawing her closer. “Er, Thanksgiving with my folks?”

Jess hummed as she kept kissing down Rey’s body. “Sounds good, babe.”

 

The fifth time Rey kissed Jess wasn’t at a party.

“Dad, Tate, I’d like to introduce you to my girlfriend,” said Rey, as Jess sat up straight ( _well_ ) next to her. “Jess, these are my parents.”

Luke and Wedge beamed with pride as Jess shyly waved to them.

“Pleasure to meet you, Jess,” said Luke, shaking Jess’s hand.

“Good to meet you too,” she said, leaning into Rey’s side.

Oddly enough for a Skywalker Thanksgiving, dinner went by relatively smoothly.

_Relatively._

“Luke, did you make the turkey?” asked Jess in between mouthfuls. “It’s delicious.”

“Why, I’m flattered, but no,” he said, chuckling. “Rey’s Bubbe Padmé made it. I’m an awful cook, ask anyone.”

“Oh, don’t be so hard on yourself,” said Padmé (impeccably dressed as always).

“He’s not kidding,” said Rey, helping herself to more potatoes. “Remember when he _legit_ burned water?”

“It had vinegar in it, darling,” she said, shrugging.

“Doesn’t that still count?”

“Anyways,” said Jess loudly, “The turkey is delicious, whoever made it.”

“Why thank you, dear,” said Padmé, smiling warmly.

Ben rolled his eyes from across the table. “Don’t kid yourself. It’s always too dry.”

Next to him, Leia frowned. “ _Ben._ ”

He scoffed. “ _What?_ It’s true, mom! It’s always too fucking dry, and the gravy—”

“ _Shut_ _up._ ” Rey shook her head, sighing. “Sorry, my cousin can be a total dick sometimes.”

“It’s ok, I feel ya,” said Jess, patting her shoulder. “I’ve got, like, twelve cousins on my mom’s side, and I swear to God, they never know when to shut up.”

A temporary awkward silence.

“So!” Leia—probably desperate for some actual conversation—looked over at Rey and Jess. “How long have you two been together?”

Rey froze, looking over at Jess as she frantically ran the mental calculations. _Ok, so we hooked up about ten months ago, but we didn’t actually go out, and then we just sort of—_ Christ, _we’ve never been on a solid date, have we!? What do I—_

“About a year,” said Jess, leaning over to give Rey a quick peck. “It was basically love at first sight.”

And at that precise moment, Rey realized she was hopelessly smitten.

 

Rey didn’t kiss Jess the sixth time.

“ _Baruch ata Adonai, eloheinu me—_ Jess, not now,” she said, as Jess wrapped her hands around her waist and prepared for a smooch attack. “I’m holding _fire_.”

“Mm.” Jess refused to let go.

“Believe me, you don’t want to make her even clumsier,” said Finn from next to them.

“Shut the _fuck_ up,” said Rey, rolling her eyes. “Anyways, can we _please_ finish the blessing?”

No response.

“…anyways. _Eloheinu melech ha’olam…_ ” Thankfully, her girlfriend let her keep lighting the candles in peace. Well, _candle._ This was just the first night, after all.

“So, what now?” asked Jess as soon as the candles were all lit. “Do we break out the booze?”

“No, we break out the goods,” called out Poe from the kitchen.

Jess’s face lit up. “Oh, like the latkes and shit?”

“And the jelly donuts,” said Finn, as Rey nodded with excitement, “and the half-burned tamales that Poe still makes.”

“Fuck you, they’re _delicious._ ” Finn just rolled his eyes, sighing dramatically.

True to Finn’s words, the tamales _were_ a little—well, pretty burnt—but regardless, the small Hanukkah celebration went by wonderfully. Rey couldn’t help but grin widely as Poe kept telling them progressively stupider jokes as he drank more and more Manischewitz, and as Jess kept feeding her bites of (applesauce-covered) latkes. However small, this was the group of idiots she was content with hanging out with for the rest of her life.

And to think it all began while they were shitfaced beyond belief almost a year ago.

**Author's Note:**

> sidenote but why is all the porn/near-porn I ever write only crack  
> also hmu on tumblr [@lesbiangffa](http://lesbiangffa.tumblr.com)  
> (and sidenote sidenote: in honor of [ktavnukkah](http://lesbiangffa.tumblr.com/post/154337437917/alright-so-who-wants-a-hanukkah-themed-writing), expect about a fic a day to be posted from now on, bc Yeah. Chag Sameach, y'all)


End file.
